Ordinary day
by Kiss Potter
Summary: Nunca tive nenhum tipo de paixonite boba por Harry Potter. Quero dizer, eu o conhecia desde que tinha doze anos, quando ele tornou-se o melhor amigo de Rony e passou a freqüentar a nossa casa... FIC UA.
1. Chapter 1

Sempre moramos em Manchester. Nós estudávamos juntos desde a quarta serie. Nunca fomos amigos ou próximos, na verdade, nós nem nos falávamos muito. Nunca fazíamos trabalhos juntos ou qualquer pesquisa que fosse; ele sempre foi envolvido com futebol e eu preferia literatura e pintura. As garotas o rodeavam e ele poderia ficar com qualquer uma que quisesse, embora, ele não fosse do tipo de ficar com várias. Na verdade, desde que isso começou a fazer parte do nosso cotidiano que eu o respeitava muito.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos comecei a sair com o meu primeiro namorado, Miguel Corner, e Harry começou um namoro meio esquisito com Cho Chang. Ela era uma garota bonita e fazia parte do time de futebol feminino, daí, talvez, o interesse e envolvimento dos dois.

Eu o vi, de longe, tornar-se, de um menino desengonçado e magricela, a um adolescente bonito, educado, reservado, e com os olhos verdes mais lindos e tristes do meu mundo. Ele perdera os pais muito cedo pelo que Rony, meu irmão e melhor amigo dele, comentara uma vez. E ele vivia com o seu padrinho bonitão, Sirius Black.

Harry era um ano mais velho que eu, mas ele começou a estudar no mesmo ano que eu, por isso estudávamos juntos. Quando ele tinha dezessete, seu namoro com Cho acabou e neste mesmo ano Sirius dera a Harry uma harley davidson prata e meio antiga que pertencera a ele na juventude. Lembro como ele ficou alegre com o presente e lembro também como as meninas ficaram o assediando para que ele lhes desse uma carona e eu sempre ria muito quando o via dar o fora nelas, uma por uma.

Nesse ano eu também terminei meu namoro com Miguel e alguns meses depois, comecei um relacionamento não muito serio com Dino, ele era uma espécie de amigo daqueles por quem se sente uma atração, mas nada além disso. Harry ainda continuava sozinho. Ele começou a trabalhar na oficina do Sr. Riddle, primeiro, ajeitando motos, depois carros e eu fui convidada pelo diretor Alvo a escrever colunas no jornal da escola, o que era uma boa oportunidade de, futuramente, conseguir uma vaga no jornal da cidade.

No meio do ano, em um dia ordinário na aula de historia, o professor Bins passou um trabalho sobre a segunda guerra mundial e fez sorteio das duplas. Eu e Harry ficamos juntos. Marcamos de ir fazer o trabalho na casa dele no sábado, pois ele trabalhava durante a semana.

No horário marcado eu cheguei lá e quem me recebeu foi o padrinho dele. Sirius me informou que ele me esperava no quarto no primeiro andar, e ele parecia não se importar se Harry e eu ficássemos sozinhos lá. E foi aí que tudo começou. No primeiro momento ficamos nos encarando e logo depois começamos a discutir ideias sobre o trabalho. Durante as horas que passamos, descobrimos várias coisas um do outro. Curtíamos os mesmos estilos musicais, e tínhamos gostos parecidos para literatura e filmes, como mistérios policiais, aventuras, dramas...

Divertimos-nos mais do que estudamos naquela tarde, e quando deu seis da noite, ele insistiu em me levar para casa na moto dele. Devo confessar que foi uma das melhores experiências que já havia provado até então. Eu fui colada e um pouco reclinada sobre ele, abraçando sua cintura, sentindo o seu cheiro gostoso. Percebi que ele pegara um caminho mais longo e demorado até minha casa; nem comentei nada, até sorri comigo mesma, pois eu estava adorando aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Quando paramos em frente a minha casa, perto da caixa do correio, eu permaneci algum tempo agarrada a ele e Harry também não fez nenhum movimento para que eu saísse dali. Pelo contrário, ele pôs uma mão sobre uma das minhas que estava em seu peito, sentindo o seu coração pulsante, e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Desencostei minha cabeça de suas costas no mesmo instante em que ele virou-se em minha direção. Vendo a intensidade com a qual ele me fitava, engoli em seco, retirei minha mão debaixo da dele suavemente e resolvi descer da garupa de sua moto. No chão, quando voltei a encará-lo novamente, vi confusão misturada a certa decepção em seu olhar já triste.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Ficamos nos olhando de maneira intensa por vários segundos. Vi os seus olhos irem para meus lábios. Observei o desejo neles e senti uma vontade louca de voltar para ele e beija-lo com ardor. Mas contrariando esse pensamento louco, dei um tchau para ele e caminhei até a porta de casa e, sem me virar, ouvi ao longe ele dizer um "nos vemos depois".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quando eu cheguei na escola segunda feira, Dino veio ao meu encontro e me beijou. Não havíamos nos visto desde sábado, e no domingo ele até ligou para mim e perguntou se eu queria sair. O que eu recusei. Não sei bem explicar o porquê de eu estar tão abalada com algo que nem tinha acontecido, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry um só segundo desde o momento em que eu havia entrando em casa naquele sábado a noite. Então, quando Dino me beijou eu não senti nada, até me desvencilhei dele.

Ele estranhou e perguntou o que eu tinha. Com a maior cara de paisagem respondi "nada". As semanas seguintes foram horríveis para mim. Eu não havia falado mais com Harry e ele também nunca vinha falar comigo. No entanto, quando eu arriscava uma olhadela em sua direção ele sempre parecia estar me olhando. Nas aulas, na hora do intervalo e quando eu ia embora de mãos dadas com Dino, ele nos observava sentando em sua moto, com aquele olhar triste e aquela jaqueta preta que o deixava rebelde.

Naquelas semanas em que eu estava tão confusa, foram também as semanas em que Dino ficava arrumando pretextos para ficar comigo e eu estava odiando isso. Odiava quando ele tentava me beijar, ou quando ele aparecia de surpresa lá em casa e me levava para jantar fora. Mas o que mais me incomodava era o fato de ele estar sempre me seduzindo, tentando transar comigo. Eu fiquei com nojo dele depois da terceira tentativa. Mas ninguém, principalmente ele que era um cara muito legal e atencioso, merecia aquele desprezo todo de mim.

Eu sabia que ele não era culpado. Estávamos juntos há quase um ano e não estava sendo completamente sincera com ele. Quando já não estava mais agüentando aquela situação toda, eu terminei tudo entre nós, seja lá o quer que fosse aquilo. Eu, sinceramente, não conseguia entender o porquê de estar me sentindo assim em relação a Harry. Apenas aquela tarde juntos em que nada de especial acontecera.

A notícia não levou mais de três dias para que se espalhasse pela escola inteira. Ao chegar a noite em casa, eu chorei. Não por ter terminado tudo com Dino, mas pela confusão que ocorria em minha mente e em meu coração. Não conseguia reprimir as lágrimas e os sentimentos doloridos e intensos ao lembrar-me de Harry, fitando-me com aqueles olhos tristes; nem ao menos consegui ouvir Rony falar coisas sobre ele como: "Harry não está em seu estado normal nessas últimas semanas", "Ele dispensou a Romilda Vane e a garota é gostosa demais", Tudo isso doía em meu peito. Eu não sabia explicar que espécie de sentimento era aquele, parecia algo doentio.

Depois do feriado da Páscoa, todos nós voltamos para escola e para nossas rotinas e eu para meu sonho-pesadelo que era o Harry. Desci do carro e entrei no colégio, indo em direção ao meu armário. As aulas passaram como um verdadeiro borrão para mim. Ao fim da tarde, dispensei a carona de Rony e preferi ir andando a pé para casa, tentar espairecer a mente um pouco.

Já estava caminhando a uns dez minutos quando escutei um barulho de moto e a luz vindo da esquina, mas continuei caminhando normalmente. A moto havia parado ao meu lado, arrisquei uma olhadela e o vi ali, parado, sentando na moto, com aquela jaqueta preta, a mochila em suas costas, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos em mim. Meu peito apertou dolorosamente e meus olhos embaçaram, porém, obriguei-me a manter o controle e não chorar.

— Oi. — A voz macia dele saiu dolorida e não mais que um sussurro rouco.

— Oi. — Respondi de volta, sem saber o que fazer depois. Minha voz não saiu muito diferente da dele.

— Eu soube que você e Dino... — Ele não terminou a frase e pude perceber o esforço que ele fazia ao dizer-me aquilo, seu peito subia e descia pesadamente, assim como o meu, mas mesmo assim forçou-se a perguntar. — É verdade?

Suspirei pesadamente antes de responder, meus olhos(ainda embaçados) sempre fixos nos dele, sem jamais deixa-los. Via beleza, incerteza e anseio neles.

— Sim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso sincero, algo que eu me lembro de nunca ter visto antes. Ele estava sem jeito na minha frente e feliz pelo fato de eu estar livre do meu antigo relacionamento. Não consegui evitar e sorri um pouco também. Fitamos-nos com intensidade e ele tocou a minha face com a palma de sua mão. Vi seus olhos fixos em meus lábios e quando ele engoliu em seco. Eu fui até ele e minhas mãos subiram pelo seu peito, sentindo o seu calor.

Em um segundo ele havia passado os braços pela minha cintura e havia me puxado para si com certa urgência e logo após isso seus lábios cobriam os meus com ardor.

Retribui ao beijo espontaneamente e para mim não havia sensação mais perfeita. Eu sentia o toque de suas mãos em minhas costas, me pressionando a ele, sentia minha língua ser sugada levemente por ele, fazendo qualquer pensamento coerente ir embora. A única coisa que eu sentia era ele.

Em certo momento eu me sentei de lado sobre a moto sem separar nossas bocas nenhum instante. Ele me apertava e me deixava sem fôlego, e eu adorava isso. Ele suspirou pesadamente e sorri. Fomos diminuindo a intensidade do beijo aos poucos e ele mordeu de leve o meu lábio inferior. Quando abri os olhos e o fitei, vi algo muito intenso em seus olhos. Ele ainda me abraçava e encostou a testa na minha.

— Você quer ir para casa? — Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, depois de beijar o meu pescoço.

— Não. — Respondi com sinceridade. — Eu quero você.

Foi a vez dele sorrir, contido e discretamente, do jeito que ele era.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

Há um fato importante que devo esclarecer. Nunca tive nenhum tipo de paixonite boba por Harry Potter. Quero dizer, eu o conhecia desde que tinha doze anos, quando ele tornou-se o melhor amigo de Rony e passou a freqüentar a nossa casa.

Nós nunca nos falávamos. Repito, nunca fomos próximos na escola e não tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos, mas eu sentia que o conhecia de certa forma. Quando éramos crianças havia uma espécie de cortina de ferro entre nós, não que eu não gostasse dele, apenas não dava a mínima para ele ou meu irmão. Porém, sempre ouvia meus pais comentarem sobre ele.

Então, eu sabia que os pais dele haviam falecido quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade e que havia sido criado por seu padrinho e melhor amigo da família, Sirius Black. Harry sempre fora um garoto muito sério e reservado e, de certo modo, tímido. Um jovem muito bonito e rico e isso era um dos fatores que faziam com que as garotas corressem atrás dele.

Eu comecei a admirá-lo pelo fato de ele não usar isto para ficar com várias garotas, ao contrário do que muitos rapazes na sua idade, certamente, fariam. Harry também tinha outras qualidades muito raras e importantes. Ele era muito humilde, honrado e simples. Mesmo sendo rico, ainda trabalhava em uma oficina, concertando carros e motos, e ele gostava daquilo, gostava de verdade.

Mas como alguém que tinha qualidades, ele também tinha defeitos, óbvio. Ele era muito brigão, mal humorado e ciumento. No entanto, eu achava aquilo um certo charme, apesar de na maioria das vezes me deixar louca de raiva e constrangida, querendo esgana-lo. Era raro nos verem brigando, mas quando isso acontecia era porque estava sério. Passávamos a semana inteira emburrados e quando não agüentávamos mais, alguém cedia no orgulho e ia até a casa do outro.

Sempre ficávamos trancados no quarto dele. Deitados em sua cama, debaixo dos cobertores, com as janelas abertas mostrando o tempo nublado lá fora e uma música romântica tocando no rádio. Éramos assim. Não gostávamos de nos agarrar na frente de ninguém. Na verdade, não conseguíamos conter aquele sentimento forte que tínhamos. Ás vezes eu ficava pensando se meu coração jovem agüentaria tanto amor porque eu não achava a nossa relação muito normal para um casal da nossa idade.

Eu era feliz com ele, com nossa relação. Não era algo desagradável e realmente me fazia muito bem. Harry era uma companhia excelente e um namorado fiel, o que nos dias atuais, é algo muito difícil de encontrar. Meus pais e Sirius e todos os nossos amigos davam o maior apoio para nós.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eu havia acabado de me despedir dele com um selinho. Entrei em casa leve e feliz, com uma sensação maravilhosa de felicidade dentro do mim. Dei boa noite a mamãe e subi as escadas até meu quarto, louca para tomar um banho e me deitar.

Pouco depois das dez, Rony entrou pálido e abatido no meu quarto, sem nem ao menos bater. Quando vi sua expressão, meu coração acelerou de medo.

— O que aconteceu?

Ele apenas olhou para mim, muito chocado para falar alguma coisa. Me remexi na cama e esperei silenciosa que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Foi com muita surpresa e aflição que vi os olhos de Rony se encherem d´agua e uma lágrima cair de seu rosto.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rony. — Levantei-me da cama de um pulo e fui até ele. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu... — Ele entalou com um soluço. — É o Harry...

Meu coração apertou e pareceu sair do meu peito. Meu estômago apertou-se até uma dor sufocante atingir minha garganta, formando um caroço lá. Meus olhos de repente estavam embaçados.

— O que... aconteceu? — Minha voz saiu em um sussurro de agonia e desespero.

— Ele sofreu um acidente e...

Mamãe e papai entraram alvoroçados e preocupados no quarto. Suas expressões eram aflitas. Eles me lançaram um olhar de compaixão que eu nunca havia visto até então.

— Mãe... — Tentei falar, mas não consegui. A dor no peito me impedia de dizer algo.

Ele me abraçou apertado enquanto papai ia até Rony e tentava tira-lo da cadeira onde ele havia desabado. Não conseguia sentir mais nada, só ouvia papai dizer algo bem distante.

— Vamos até o hospital. — Ele disse. Minha mente demorou para processar o que ele havia dito. — Vamos ver o que aconteceu?

— O quê? — Me virei para ele lentamente. — Ele não morreu?

— Não minha filha. — Mamãe, que ainda segurava o meu braço falou, enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Mas mesmo assim, nenhum pouco da dor diminuiu. Fiquei um pouco menos entorpecida, mas a sensação de perigo só passaria quando eu o visse são e salvo na minha frente e algo me dizia que são não era bem o que eu is encontrar ao chegar ao hospital. Quando entramos na sala, Fred, George, Percy e Gui estavam ali. Parados e meio tontos.

— Vamos! — A voz de papai ressoou pela sala. — Sirius está nos esperando.

Entramos no carro e fomos o mais rápido que pudemos até o St. Mungus, um dos hospitais mais privilegiados de Manchester. No caminho eu ficava remoendo em minha cabeça o que teria acontecido. Como teria acontecido. Quando...? Por que...?Onde...?

Só me dei conta de que havíamos chegado quando papai freou forte e ele, mamãe e Rony, começaram a sair da vã. Nervosa me recostei no carro, esperando que minhas pernas criassem força para me levar até lá dentro. O quanto mais eu queria correr até lá e saber o que tinha acontecido e como ele estava, eu também não queria, nem tinha vontade para isso. Ele estava vivo, mas parecia que estávamos indo a um funeral.

Fomos direcionados a ala de emergência do hospital, e quando entramos na recepção, encontramos Sirius, sentado com a cabeça baixa recostadas nas mãos. Eu via seus ombros tremerem levemente e corri até ele desesperada. Não fiz nenhum sinal de aproximação, apenas afundei-me no sofá e o abracei. Senti quando ele endireitou-se e quando me viu, ele também me abraçou.

— Como ele está? — Perguntei chorosa. Sirius olhou bem para mim, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu tinha certeza de que os meus estavam da mesma maneira.

— Vivo. — Sirius respondeu de volta e cumprimentou meus pais e Rony.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — Perguntei mais uma vez. — Como?

— Ele sofreu um sério acidente de moto quando vinha de sua casa. — Sirius falou. — Já eram quase oito e ele ainda não havia chegado. Liguei para o celular dele e a voz estranha de uma moça falou.

— Moça? Quem era?

— Eu não sei quem era. — Ele falou inconsolável. — Mas foi ela que o encontrou caído no chão da rua, inconsciente e sangrando.

— Por que só agora me disseram? — Perguntei enraivecida.

— Gina! — Papai me repreendeu, mas ignorei. — É um momento difícil para todos.

— Desculpe. — Fechei meus olhos e suspirei. — E como ele está agora?

— Os médicos estão na sala de cirurgia com ele. O estado de Harry é muito grave. Me fizeram assinar um termo de responsabilidade...

Lágrimas pesadas caíram dos meus olhos. Baixei minha cabeça e senti alguém me abraçando. Eu não podia acreditar, eu não queria acreditar. Meu amor... eu estava a ponto de perde-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordinary day - 2 - Prays...  
**

Os médicos nos deram boas e falsas esperanças a seu respeito. Passei um mês inteiro ao lado dele, logo após a operação, que ele conseguira resistir. Esta foi a boa notícia e a má notícia era que seu quadro hospitalar encontrava-se em um coma profundo, mas mesmo assim, as chances de que ele recuperasse os sentidos eram válidas, apesar de que havia trinta e cinco por cento de chances de isso acontecer. Pelo menos, foi o que o médico disse depois da grande insistência que Sirius e eu fizemos contra ele.

Aqui e agora não tentarei descrever exatamente o que eu senti quando o vi pela primeira vez, tanto depois do acidente, quanto depois da cirurgia. O que posso dizer é que ao vê-lo debilitado, fraco e machucado naquele leito de hospital, a primeira coisa que se passou pela minha mente foi a imagem dele, sadio e imponente em sua moto. Meus pelos se arrepiaram e quando eu toquei minha mão em sua pele tão gélida, meus olhos ficaram turvos e por alguns instantes minha visão embaçou e no segundo seguinte eu estava quase correndo e deixando Sirius, Rony e meus pais lá dentro.

Sai do hospital e corri pelas ruas sem me importar com as pessoas me olhando com estranheza. Corri pelos muros de pedra, por alguns becos vazios, pelas sebes altas e verdes. Meus pés começaram a doer e por dentro uma ardência quando eu tentava respirar. Eu parei e me apoiei em uma parede relativamente velha bem na esquina da rua Churchill. Quando ergui meus olhos, vi a igreja embaçada ao longe, mal percebi que ainda chorava.

Ergui-me e andei até lá, olhando de espreita se havia muitas pessoas dentro. Mas haviam poucas e quase todas ali estavam ajoelhadas no chão, orando. Franzi o cenho, já fazia muito tempo que eu não entrava em uma igreja. Eu acreditava em Deus, sempre acreditei embora eu estivesse afastada dele. Sentei-me no banco em uma das últimas fileiras vazias, baixei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos e desejei de todo o meu coração que Deus ouvisse meu desespero, e tivesse pena de mim e mandasse Harry são e salvo de volta para todos nós.

Pedi uma, duas, três vezes de todo o meu coração e de toda a fé que eu possuía naquele momento, para que Deus o tirasse daquele coma. Eu sentia que não merecia pedir nada a Ele, mas não era por mim que eu estava implorando, era por Harry. Algumas lágrimas teimaram em descer pela minha face e depois de alguns minutos de olhos fechados e coração aberto, eu me senti bem por estar ali. Enxuguei meu rosto e fiquei sentada ainda por algum tempo, observando a igreja e não sabendo se voltava para o hospital ou ia para casa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Um mês depois daquele meu pedido para Deus, meu Harry ainda não voltara para mim. Seu coma ainda continuava e por duas vezes naquele mês ele teve parada cardíaca. Eu lembro que em ambas ás vezes eu ficava isolada em algum compartimento e pedia a Deus que o deixasse vivo para mim. Não havia perdido as esperanças, eu jamais me deixaria perde-las. Afinal, o que mais eu poderia fazer se não me agarrar a qualquer leve mudança em seu estado ou a qualquer parada cardíaca superada?

Minha vida passou como um leve borrão. Consegui passar no ano letivo com esforço e qualquer vestígio de vida social estava banida para mim. Eu realmente não tinha cabeça para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. Só ia em casa para almoçar, e dormir e ficava o resto dos dias no hospital. E a cada ligação que eu recebia quando não estava lá, meu coração explodia de ansiedade, esperando que fossem boas notícias.

Quase três meses depois das paradas cardíacas, nada mais acontecera. Nada, nem para pior ou melhor. Nada. E havia sempre um grande vazio no meu peito que apenas ele poderia preencher um dia, caso ele voltasse para mim. Quando estava sozinha no quarto com ele, colocava músicas que escutávamos nas tardes que passávamos juntos no quarto dele. Eu contava coisas corriqueiras, esperando que, no fundo, ele conseguisse me ouvir. Eu sussurrava em seu ouvido o quanto eu o amava e que estava esperando por ele.

As pessoas dizem que ás vezes vemos e fantasiamos coisas quando as queremos muito. No entanto, não sei dizer se eu imaginei tudo aquilo ou se realmente aconteceu. Eu estava passando a mão em seus cabelos e rapidamente o aparelho de eletrocardiograma começou a bater mais rapidamente e por um segundo ou três eu percebi seu dedo se movimentando muito sutilmente, quase nada.

Eu sentei rapidamente na cadeira. Meu corpo todo tremendo de emoção, susto e alegria, pois aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa. Não tive a ação de correr e chamar alguém e depois de observá-lo por quase uma hora inteira e constatar que ele não se movimentaria outra vez, continuei sentada na cadeira. Eu não disse aquilo para ninguém, somente para o médico, que o examinou e disse que ele continuava da mesma maneira.

Consegui sobreviver durante todo aquele tempo. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dramática em relação a isso. Muitos devem pensar que é besteira eu dizer que não consegui viver bem sem ele, mas não é besteira nenhuma. Eu realmente não conseguia. Estávamos namorando há quase três meses quando tudo aconteceu. Estávamos perdidos e profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e era tanto, tanto, tanto...

Meu coração doía com as lembranças de cada toque, cada momento íntimo e de amor, cada palavra de carinho, cada momento besta e feliz. Elas pavimentavam a minha mente com freqüência; as lembranças chegavam a ser fantasmas dele para mim e acho que Sirius sentia-se da mesma forma, mas claro que por outros motivos e lembranças. Sei que posso parecer egoísta. Não era só eu que sentia saudades dele. Meus pais, Sirius, Ron, Hermione(ele era namorada do Ron e amiga do Harry também).

Certo sábado eu cheguei na casa dele, logo depois do almoço, e Sirius deixou que eu entrasse. Eu subi até o quarto dele, fechei a porta e deitei em sua cama. Cochilei por algumas horas e me acordei umas quatro da tarde, grogue e faminta. Eu observei o quarto dele e vi que Sirius não havia mexido em nada, estava tudo como ele deixara. Os cd´s estavam meio espelhados e empoeirados, seus tênis estavam espalhados pelo chão, a mochila com os livros sobre a mesa de vidro do computador, o violão na cadeira, algumas roupas no cabide atrás da porta. Peguei a jaqueta preta dele e me sentei na mesa do computador, cheirando-a com os olhos fechados.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu a abracei, sentindo o frio e o vazio que deveriam ser preenchidos por ele. Quando a coloquei de volta na porta, sentei-me novamente e fiquei contemplando os papéis rebolados sobre a mesa. A chave da moto dele estava lá, Sirius deveria ter deixado junto com todas as outras coisas dele. Aquilo me deu uma ideia. Desci as escadas e perguntei para Sirius se eu poderia lavá-la.

Criei o hábito de fazer aquilo todos os sábados, quando eu saia do hospital. Harry sempre fazia isso naquele dia da semana e pela tarde. Só sei que depois de um mês Sirius me deu as chaves da moto e disse que eu ficasse com ela. Senti-me levemente traída e desconfortável com isso, parecia como se ele tivesse morrido, o que não acontecera ainda. Mas recebi sem nada dizer. Levei-a para casa e fiquei usando-a.

Mamãe e papai não gostaram muito da idéia. No entanto, eles se acostumaram com um tempo. Eu gostava de dirigir a moto, sentia como se ele estivesse perto de mim. Eu lembrava das aulas que ele me dera aos domingo. Sorria comigo mesma, ele não tinha muita paciência e sempre brigávamos a cada aula, mas logo fazíamos as pazes.

Já fazia, exatamente, seis meses naquela terça feira, que ele estava em coma profundo. Eu havia acabado de chegar em seu quarto e o doutor estava lá, conversando algo com Sirius. Os dois me olharam de soslaio e com certo temor. Acenei um bom dia para eles e me sentei na poltrona ao lado dele, como de costume. O médico logo saiu e Sirius ficou por um longo tempo, parado e pensativo, olhando pela janela.

Eu estava lendo um livro qualquer, mas observava seu silêncio inquieto. Levantei uma sobrancelha quando ele virou-se para mim e suspirou. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, desde a hora em que eu havia entrado na sala. Sirius tinha uma expressão séria ao puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao meu lado, e cheio de rodeios e remorsos ele me avisou que os médicos haviam falado sobre o desligamento dos aparelhos...

Sentia mais raiva do que tristeza quando dei a partida na moto, no estacionamento do hospital. Lágrimas de uma raiva sem fim brotavam dos meus olhos e tenho certeza que meu semblante era quase homicida para quem não sabia da situação. Coloquei a chaves e acelerei, saindo com uma rapidez ensurdecedora. Passei velozmente por uma ambulância na saída do hospital, mas nem liguei, eu não estava dando a mínima para qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa naquele momento.

Enquanto dirigia furiosa pela rua, nem vi quando o sinal fechou e passei de uma vez. Tive muita sorte, não atropelei ninguém nem sofri um acidente. Continuei no mesmo ritmo, só que com mais atenção agora. Eu fui em direção aos campos, um caminho que percorri inconscientemente. Harry e eu adorávamos ir até lá, ficávamos sozinhos e em paz. Peguei o longo caminho de areia e mato e mais alguns quilômetros eu havia chegado na árvore que ficava no meio do campo deserto, o único lugar que fazia sombra.

Desci da moto e tirei o capacete, rebolando-o de qualquer jeito no chão e depois eu deitei no chão com os olhos fechados, lembrando de Sirius correndo atrás de mim no quarto, dizendo que queria se explicar melhor... Não havia o que pensar. Ele estava desistindo de Harry, desistindo do seu afilhado, e eu não conseguia nem pensar nessa proposta, pois, para mim, pensar a respeito já era dar uma ordem de assassinato.

Pensei tanto que doeu e depois de mais ou menos uma hora, eu consegui dormir. Nem sei como consegui aquele feito incrível...

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Eu não pude resistir de deixar o final para o próximo capítulo. O que vocês acham? Que ele vai viver ou vai morrer?

bjs!

**Emmerlyk: **Fico feliz por você ter gostado da fic. Realmente ela é bem rápida, mas eu a planejei assim. Ás vezes são histórias que vem em sua mente sem explicação e eu queria escrevê-la, não com vários capítulos longos, apenas desta maneira. Ela só teria mais este capítulo, só que eu não resisti em fazer mais suspense. O próximo já é o final. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar. BJS!

**Naty Weasley Potter: **Que bom que você gostou tanto, apesar de ser tão simples e curta. Quanto a passagem rápida de tempo, eu só não vi necessidade em fazê-la tão longa. BJS!

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **E você sempre lendo minhas fics. Adoro!kkk Obrigada pela review e fico contente de ter apreciado mais esta. Aqui está mais um capítulo e o próximo já será o final. BJS!

**Isinha Weasley Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha apreciado a fic. Realmente, coitadinho do Harry, mas eu queria drama na história e, infelizmente, eu sempre acho incrível a Gina sofrendo por ele(não que eu goste é claro). Espero que curta mais este capítulo, ele é bem pequeno. Bjs!

**Ivy Potter**: Obrigada por comentar e que bom que você gostou do estilo da fic. Como já disse, não vi necessidade de ser tão longa. É uma história compreensiva. A escrevi até em 1° pessoa, pois apenas as emoções dela sobre ele já são suficientes para mim. BJS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ordinary day – 3 – The end of the coma**

Já se passara três dias desde quando Sirius me contara sobre... Eu nem conseguia repetir. Eu não conseguia ir ao hospital. Na minha mente tudo estava se corrompendo e os médicos não estavam dando a mínima para a minha dor ou a de Sirius. Regras do hospital... Besteira... Eu morreria se acontecesse algo a Harry Potter. Eu não resistiria. Aquela fora uma notícia súbita para a qual eu não estava preparada.

No Domingo Sirius fora até minha casa, conversar com minha família e eu. Era uma opção caso ele quisesse transferir Harry, mas seria tão arriscado quanto desligar os aparelhos de vez. Bufei, fechei a cara e não disse nada. Não precisou, pois lágrimas de ódio e mágoa rolaram pelo meu rosto mostrando minha não conformação com aquilo. Subi imediatamente para o meu quarto. Sirius tentou me seguir, assim como no hospital, mas ouvi a voz de mamãe falando para me deixarem sozinha. Hermione foi até meu quarto mais tarde e, com ela, eu desabafei, chorei e me consolei. E naquela hora eu soube que havia ganhado uma melhor amiga.

Aqueles dias foram difíceis para mim. Acho que passei mais de uma semana até conseguir voltar ao hospital e rever Sirius ou os médicos e, para mim, parecia que ninguém entendia a minha tristeza completamente.

Eram as "políticas do hospital" segundo disseram os médicos. Sentia mais tristeza do que raiva e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu realmente soube o significado da palavra solidão. Não que as pessoas se afastassem de mim, era eu quem as afastava. Meus pais, Sirius, Rony, nem mesmo Hermione conseguiam conversar comigo sem que tudo acabasse em discussão. Na verdade, nem eu estava me suportando mais...

Era muito difícil e complicado. A única coisa que mudaria minha situação estava quase ao ponto de realmente nunca acontecer. Tudo o que eu queria era ele de volta. Nada mais. Meu Harry, meu amor. Depois de alguns dias comecei a freqüentar o hospital novamente, eu não me sentia bem, mas queria ficar perto dele.

Os médicos haviam dado um prazo até o final do mês para que tudo fosse decidido e já estávamos na segunda semana de Outubro e a cada dia que se passava minha tristeza e infelicidade aumentavam mais.

Em mais um dia eu aconcheguei-me a ele na beirada da cama (estávamos sozinhos) e fiquei ouvindo sua respiração baixíssima. Pus a mão sobre seu peito e permaneci daquela maneira por vários minutos. Senti meus olhos ficarem quentes e em poucos segundos as lágrimas desceram para o lado do meu rosto. A única coisa que não me deixava cair fora da realidade era o coração dele que, agora, batia com um pouco mais de força sob minha palma.

Senti um leve aperto no coração quando ouvi o eletrocardiógrafo apitando e o peito de Harry subindo e descendo pesadamente. Sem saber bem o que fazer segurei a mão dele e sentei-me ao seu lado. Passei a outra mão pelos seus cabelos e comecei a sussurrar, chamando-o de volta, ele continha o ritmo da respiração, o que me deixava ansiosa e nervosa. Gritei por ajuda e em questão de segundos a enfermeira do turno da noite chegou.

Ela correu ao meu encontro e me afastou com firmeza e delicadeza. Ela escutou o coração dele com o aparelho e puxou uma de suas pálpebras (sua pupila mexia-se de modo frenético), observou suas feições por alguns segundos e, então, olhou para o aparelho. A enfermeira tinha uma expressão abismada, surpresa e tensa no rosto.

Perguntei o que estava acontecendo, meu coração batendo tão forte quanto o de Harry. Ela olhou para mim um pouco aérea e sorriu.

— Eu acho que ele está voltando. — Falou em um fio de voz e apertou o botão que havia ao lado da cama.

— Tem certeza? — Voltei a perguntar e sentei-me ao lado dele, me tremendo toda.

— Quase. Mas já chamei o Doutor.

Eu peguei na mão dele novamente e comecei a sentir seus dedos movimentando-se aos poucos.

— Harry! — Sussurrei ao seu ouvido, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Volte meu amor. Volte para mim. Eu passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, como eu sabia que ele gostava, e apertava a sua mão. — Eu te amo, Harry. Volta!

Neste momento o médico entrou rapidamente no quarto.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Ele está voltando, doutor.

— Incrível. — A expressão do médico adquiriu surpresa. Ele pareceu observar minha presença depois disso. —É melhor você sair srta.

— Mas...

— Por favor, querida. — A enfermeira pegou minha mão e me guiou para fora do quarto. — Nervosismo não é a melhor solução. Assim que tiver novidades lhe comunicarei imediatamente.

Ela fechou a porta e eu quase engasguei de raiva. Eu me tremia toda de excitação e medo. Quase arfava. Procurei o banco mais próximo e afundei nele. Não conseguia me acalmar, na minha cabeça, se eu saísse da sala ele poderia voltar ao coma e eu nem poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo a voltar. Passei vários minutos esperando do lado de fora do quarto. Na hora nem pensei em ligar para alguém, em Rony, Hermione, Sirius ou meus pais. Algumas lágrimas rolavam por minha face.

A porta abriu e a enfermeira saiu de lá. Praticamente pulei do acento e quando, finalmente, percebeu minha presença, ela me deu um sorriso e pôs a mão sobre meu ombro. Aquilo, com certeza, fora um bom sinal, eu também sorri um pouco de emoção e bem... tantas emoções diferentes.

— Entre!

Acenei levemente com a cabeça, pois nada saia da minha boca, e rumei para o quarto. Quando eu empurrei a porta um pouco mais para o lado e o vi, sentado e recostado nas almofadas, parecendo mais velho e cansado do que nunca, ele olhou na minha direção e assim que nossos olhos se encontraram eu vi uma feição muito forte neles. Ele sorriu com timidez para mim.

Não havia parado de chorar de felicidade desde então e acho que naquele momento, eu meio que estava em estado de choque. A enfermeira me empurrava de encontro a ele e eu não conseguia, verdadeiramente, sentir-me movendo, só percebia o quanto eu chegava cada vez mais e mais perto dele.

Quando já estava perto dele o suficiente, nos olhamos intensamente, e eu o abracei fortemente, apenas como se tudo dependesse daquilo. Eu sei que o estava quase sufocando, mas era muita emoção para mim. Ele também me apertava contra si, podia sentir sua barba arranhando no meu rosto. Sorri enquanto chorava de alegria e emoção.

— Está tudo bem agora, meu amor.

Ele exclamou ao pé do meu ouvido e eu sorri ainda mais...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já fazia algumas semanas que ele havia saído do coma e voltado para casa. Certo que, não só ele, mas todos nós tivemos que passar por uma leve readaptação. Tudo passou muito rápido para mim. Eu sempre ajudava o Sirius com o Harry, já que ele estava usando muletas, mas o médico havia dito que seria só por um período até ele estar completamente sarado, pois, depois do acidente, ele havia ficado entrevado na cama, e mesmo que fizessem sessões semanais de fisioterapia, nada se comparava ao fato de ele andar e fazer os movimentos com as próprias pernas, e o seu braço esquerdo ainda estava um pouco inchado e dolorido.

Ás vezes era muito difícil de lhe dar com Harry. Ele sempre foi meio sem paciência, cabeça dura, mas eu me munia de toda a paciência que conseguia. Eu sabia que ele estava frustrado demais, mais do que achei que ele ficaria, porém não insisti no assunto, não queria deixá-lo com mais raiva. Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter voltado para mim, que estas pequenas birras dele não me afetavam, eu só o beijava ardentemente, desejando poder fazer mais do que apenas beijar.

Certo final de semana, fomos para a fazenda que o Sirius tinha em Sheffield. Não era um caminho muito longo na verdade. Queríamos comemorar a volta e a recuperação de Harry. Mamãe e papai foram assim como Hermione e Rony e meus irmãos. Estávamos indo ao lago que ficava perto da casa. Tentei convence-lo a usar uma bóia, mas quem disse que o teimoso quis? Ele praticamente gritou comigo dizendo que não queria.

Fiquei com raiva depois disso, estava indo para fora do quarto quando ele tentou me impedir e quase caiu se não tivesse se apoiado em mim. Quando eu ia começar a ralhar com ele pelo descuido, ele trancou a porta e me arrastou como pode até a cama. Ele fez com que eu me deitasse sobre si com cuidado, me pediu desculpas e começou a me beijar. Eu sentia o quanto ele me queria, mas quando ele tentou rolar pela cama e ficar por cima, soltou um forte gemido de dor, havíamos esquecido do seu braço no calor do momento.

— Isso é muito difícil para mim ruiva. — Falou ele com a voz cansada depois de algum tempo. — Não consigo nem tocar em você direito sem sentir alguma dor.

— É por isso que você está tão carrancudo esses dias? — Perguntei. Tudo havia se encaixado na minha cabeça naquele momento.

— Você pensa que é fácil pra mim? — Ele me encarou e passou a mão delicadamente por minha face. — Já faz eras que eu não tenho você e... É difícil, você sempre fica se preocupando comigo.

— Rá. — Exclamei, e me sentei sobre ele novamente. — É claro que eu me preocupo seu turrão. E você também pensa que não está sendo difícil para mim? Eu não toquei nesse assunto porque eu achava que você nem estava pensando nisso. Tanta coisa aconteceu e...

— É claro que eu penso Gi. — Ele me beijou apaixonadamente. — Eu preciso me sentir vivo de novo, mas não consigo nem me manter direito sobre as pernas...

— Eu só queria dar o tempo que você precisava. — Passei a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes e ele fechou os olhos. — Se esse é o seu problema podemos dar um jeito.

— Sério? — Os olhos deles se abriram e brilharam pra mim e eu sorri.

— É claro. Só precisamos ser cuidadosos. — Eu o beijei novamente e depois sai do seu colo. — E vai tratando de acalmar os hormônios logo...

— Ei. — Exclamou carrancudo. — Pra onde você está indo?

— Estão todos indo ao lago agora, Harry. — Respondi prática.

— Mas...

— Mais tarde, quem sabe. — Eu o ajudei a levantar-se da cama e passei os braços por sua cintura, beijando o seu peito. — Se você se comportar direitinho.

— Como eu posso me comportar se você fica me mal tratando assim?

Eu sorri como nunca mais havia sorrido antes. Ele estava voltando ao normal, eu sentia isso. Nunca mais havíamos brincado assim um com o outro desde que ele voltara, e devo admitir que eu sentia falta do amor e do bom humor dele quando estávamos a sós.

Em geral, aquele dia passou-se rápido e pela noite ele me chamou pro quarto e perguntou se havia se comportado, como eu dissera mais cedo. Ele não esquecera. Eu sorri dele e respondi que sim. Enquanto todos dormiam, nós dois ficávamos cada vez mais e mais acordados, perdidos no amor e nos toques quentes um do outro, e eu tentando sempre ser cuidadosa com ele e não fazer muito barulho...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Depois de um mês e meio Harry já estava quase completamente sarado. Ele havia ficado com uma leve seqüela na perna esquerda, que mancava pouco e quase que imperceptivelmente. Ele se matriculou na escola novamente para terminar o ano letivo que havia perdido, e eu consegui passar na University of Manchester para jornalismo, para a qual Harry também pretendia ir ao terminar o ensino médio e estudar engenharia. Consegui um estágio no jornal de notícias da cidade, escrevendo críticas sobre artes (músicas, cinema, teatro, concertos...)

Entramos numa rotina boa naquele começo de 2009, ele sempre ia me buscar na parada de ônibus em sua moto (que ele só começou a dirigir depois de algum tempo). Para todos os efeitos, não ficamos sabendo o que havia acontecido no acidente de Harry. Ele confessou que não lembrava de mais nada depois que havia dobrado a esquina lá de casa naquela noite, não conseguimos achar ninguém que soubesse de algo. Mas no geral, estávamos felizes por tudo ter passado e que tudo estava bem novamente.

Rony e Hermione também estavam na mesma universidade que eu, o que era muito bom, pelo menos eu não ia me sentir tão desolada ali sem o Harry. As coisas estavam muito bem entre nós. Eu não conseguia esquecer completamente de tudo que acontecera. Do coma, da solidão, nem ele. Porém, eu não sentia como se houvesse uma sombra o tempo todo a minha espreita. Conseguimos superar aquilo com uma proeza que até me assustava. Foi como se cada segundo de dor jamais tivesse existido. Repito, não que tivesse esquecido, é claro.

Quando Harry terminou no colégio, ele se inscreveu na universidade e passou. Eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione, decidimos alugar apartamentos em um pensionato perto da universidade e fomos morar lá. Papai e mamãe e os pais de Hermione quase não aceitavam nossa nova condição. Somente Sirius, mostrou-se mais aberto quanto as nossas decisões. Na verdade, ele escolheu o apartamento conosco.

Sempre havia muitos eventos lá. E enquanto todos iam para as festas e comemorações, Harry e eu sempre ficávamos trancados no nosso apartamento, fazendo amor ou simplesmente ouvindo música e estudando. Sozinhos e taciturnos como sempre éramos, como sempre costumamos ser em velhos tempos, sempre com a mesma paixão e a mesma emoção do começo do namoro.

Sorri ao pensar em como havíamos começado aquela relação em um dia ordinário, onde um simples trabalho de escola nos aproximou mais do que os anos de pouco conhecimento mútuo um com o outro em que ele era amigo de Rony. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre ele, e sentia que estávamos bem depois de tanto tempo juntos. E eu também sentia hesitação alguma por parte dele comigo. Estávamos bem; e ao lado dele, qualquer dia, por mais simples que fosse, era sempre um dia a agradecer. Agradecer pela gratidão que Deus tivera comigo e por todas as orações que eu havia feito durante o seu coma e que haviam dado certo no final de tudo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**Pois é gente. Este foi o final que eu consegui dar para a fic. Devo confessar que meu plano original seria matar o Harry no final. Mas eu não conseguiria fazer tal coisa. Por pior que seja a situação ele sempre volta para a Gina, não consigo ver os dois separados assim. E se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre algo, pode perguntar, eu responderei.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Bjs!

**Emmerlyk: **Pois é, andei persquisando e parece que alguns hospitais do exterior realmente tem essa política quanto á pacientes em coma. Acho isso um absurdo, mas... É, esse já é o final, espero que goste desse. BJS!

**Isinha Weasley Potter: "**_Nao tem como existir um harry sem uma gina" _Você disse. Concordo plenamente. Por isso eu não o matei. Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e espero que goste do final. Bjs e se cuida também.

**Ivy Potter: **É. Meio que inconscientemente, a Gina bem queria sofrer um acidente e perder os sentidos pra não ter que sentir tanta dor no coração. Eu quase colocava esse pensamento dela na narrativa, mas pra mim ia ficar uma coisa mórbida, então resolvi não colocar. kkk Foi mesmo intenso, escrevi aquele capítulo escutando umas músicas do meu Mp3 que tem Jazz e blues, e também The Smiths, imagina. Realmente, depois que você falou, quando fui analisar a trama do filme, achei parecido e tudo mais no final. Já havia escutado muito sobre ele, mas nunca havia assistido. Bem, espero que goste do final e obrigada por acompanhar. BJS!

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **Sério? Você realmente chorou ou foi só uma expressão para um "estou muito emocionada"? Não, não precisa me matar, você ainda vai poder continuar lendo as minhas fics kkk. Eu não teria coragem de matar o Harry. E desculpe a demora, mas aí está o último capítulo. Espero que você goste. BJS!


End file.
